The invention relates to a switchable synchronizing-signal generator suitable for several television standards, comprising a clock pulse generator, frequency dividers connected thereto and a signal generator connected to the series arrangement of generator and dividers for supplying a synchronizing signal, the dividers being of such a construction that they are switchable for converting the standards.
Such a switchable synchronizing-signal generator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,387. In particular, an embodiment is described suitable for the B-standard with 625 lines (CCIR-standard) and for the M-standard with 525 lines (RTMA-standard), the generator being suitable in both standards for generating the synchronizing signal for black-white and color television.